The subject matter herein relates generally to wire termination machines.
Termination machines are known for terminating terminals to wires, such as by a crimping process. The termination machines include a motor that drives a terminator ram along a termination stroke. The terminator ram is connected to an applicator ram and drives the applicator ram along a crimp stroke. The applicator ram holds crimp tooling and drives the crimp tooling along the crimp stroke to terminate the terminal to the wire.
Known termination machines are not without disadvantages. For instance, the connection between the applicator ram and the terminator ram may be difficult and time consuming to achieve. Typically, the connection is what is referred to as a fixed hook style connection in which an end of the applicator ram has a hook or channel formed in the top. The end of the terminator ram is loaded into the channel from the side and slid into position. The channel has tight tolerances to maintain a fixed joint between the applicator ram and the terminator ram, and thus it may be difficult to feed the end of the terminator ram into the channel. Additionally, the space between the terminator and the applicator may be limited, and placement of crimp height adjustment dials may be restricted. The dials tend to be small, making it difficult to see the dials and making fine adjustments difficult.
A need remains for a connection device for connecting applicator rams and terminator rams quickly and easily. A need remains for a more visible and practical fine wire crimp height adjustment.